


Uptown Boy

by shrodingersgay



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, but like only as slow burn as i can go so not that slow, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrodingersgay/pseuds/shrodingersgay
Summary: Basically, Trunks is a rich city boy and Goten is a farmer. Yeehaw.





	1. Odds Are

**Author's Note:**

> I just got a huge kick out of Goku becoming a farmer and therefore Goten being a farm kid, and then I was like,,,, what if I made it a whole au for truten so here we are.

Trunks had never put much work into his schooling, he did just enough to get by and keep his parents off his back. He found school utterly boring. He went to a private school because his parents were rich, not that he particularly liked it, but he had tried the normalcy of public school, and he hadn’t really liked that either, so there was no point in staying. 

 

He could have gone to any school he wanted though, his parents were some of the richest people on the planet because of his mother being the CEO of a successful company. Not to mention his father came from old money, though he was still a little lost as to where that money came from. He knew by now it was probably something pretty shady, but his father wasn’t doing anything shady  _ now, _ so why would it matter? He would probably take over his mother’s business when she got tired of it, and he pretty much worked there as it was, so mostly he just saw school as a formality. 

 

Trunks wasn’t paying any attention to the lesson whatsoever when the door to the classroom clicked open and someone he didn’t recognize walked in. Not to say that he knew everyone in the school, because he certainly didn’t, he just knew a lot of people’s faces from going to a lot of parties over the years. Maybe he was new? 

 

The teacher stopped her spiel momentarily to acknowledge the new student. “Take a seat,” she instructed to the boy before quickly going back to the lesson, writing something on the board. The new boy looked a little lost for a moment, his eyes darting around the room before settling on the empty seat next to Trunks. He walked over and tentatively sat next to him. Trunks quirked an eyebrow at the other boy. He was kind of cute, he noted. He had shaggy dark hair just past his shoulders and dark eyes, but a soft face, a kind looking face, though it was focused intently on what the teacher was saying at the moment. His uniform was a bit ill-fitted and he wondered if again maybe he was new and if his family had accidentally ordered the wrong size. Trunks let his own gaze shift back to the teacher, not really paying any attention to what she was saying.

 

Eventually, the teacher stopped talking, and Trunks realized he hadn’t been paying any attention to the assignment she had likely just given. He turned to the boy sitting next to him, surprised to find he was looking right back. 

 

“So, I guess this makes us partners for this lab,” the other boy said. 

 

“Oh, yeah….I was  _ so _ paying attention for that…” he said. The other boy let out a slight huff, but he was smiling lightly.

 

“I hope I didn’t get screwed over by that because this class is a little above what I was working on before I transferred in. I’m Goten by the way,” he said extending his hand. Trunks let out a slight laugh. 

 

“Trunks,” he said shaking Goten’s hand, “And no, you’re not screwed, despite me paying little to no attention in class, I’m actually pretty smart, especially in sciences. So really, you’re in luck,” he said, probably coming off a little cocky, one of the many character traits he’s inherited from his father. 

 

“Huh, that’s an unusual name...kinda sounds familiar for some reason though,” Goten said his brow creasing in thought. Trunks raised a brow, his name was hardly common, and unless he was invested in the business world he probably wouldn’t know him by his family since the media usually only covered his mother and he hadn’t even said his last name. Then again, come to think of it there was something kind of familiar about Goten too. 

 

Trunks was wracking his brain for what party he probably got blackout drunk and met him at when suddenly Goten snapped his fingers. “Did you train at Super Studios for martial arts when you were a kid?” He asked. And suddenly it clicked into place into his brain. 

 

“Oh my god,” he said his brain connecting the dots, recognition coming over his features, “What are the odds. Yeah, oh my god yeah, I haven’t thought about that place in ages,” Trunks said with a genuine smile, one that was fully returned by the other boy. 

 

They had been pretty good friends and pretty equally matched in fighting if he remembered correctly. Granted it had only lasted about a year before Goten stopped showing up for some reason, and that was around the same time his dad had decided to train him himself. Trunks hadn’t even practiced any martial arts in years. Still, he was surprised he hadn’t recognized at least his name, though Goten looked pretty different since it had been a good ten years.

 

“Small world,” Goten said still grinning. 

 

“So what brings you to this school?” Trunks asked curiously as to why he’d be coming in during what was probably his last year. That didn’t sound like it would be an easy transition. 

 

Goten’s expression shifted into something akin to embarrassment. “Well, I was actually being homeschooled before now. But my mom and brother pushed me to try and test into this school...and we qualified for a lot of scholarships so...here I am,” he said with a little shrug, a small awkward smile on his lips. 

 

“Oh, that’s cool,” Trunks said, and Goten seemed to ease a bit, a little less awkward and embarrassed. It had hardly even registered to Trunks that he was probably embarrassed about having to test in and get scholarships to get into the school. Trunks just found it refreshing. There weren’t very many kids that did that, and besides, he wasn’t exactly a fan of most people with money, they were usually all too full of themselves and what they could do without anyone trying to stop them. Someone...normal, for lack of a better word, was really refreshing. 

 

“Yeah I guess, but I’m sure we can catch up later, we should probably start on the lab work,” Goten said, maybe trying to change the topic. Trunks simply nodded and then realized he still didn’t even know what the damn assignment was. 

 

“Yeah about that, I’m smart, but again I don’t pay much attention, what are we supposed to be doing again?” He asked. Goten rolled his eyes and smiled slightly before beginning to explain what the teacher had told them to do. They worked through the lab fairly quickly, Trunks taking the lead, and actually doing his work for once. It was weird how easy talking to Goten felt. Sure they’d apparently known each other’s as kids, but this felt so easy now, and friendships were almost always anything but for him. 

 

Eventually, the bell rang, signaling that the class was over. “So what’s your next class?” Trunks asked as he picked up his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. 

 

“Oh, yeah, um…” Goten pulled out his schedule to look over it for a moment, “Looks like I have British Literature.” 

 

“With Perkins?” Trunks asked a little disappointed they didn’t have their next class together, and since the day was mostly over, it meant that they probably only had Chemistry together. 

 

“Yeah,” Goten said, folding up his schedule and shoving it back into his backpack.

 

“Do you know where his classroom is?” Trunks asked, looking for a reason to spend more time talking to him. He wanted to catch up with Goten, and maybe it was just the loneliness of never having had friends throughout high school finally catching up with him, but he felt like he needed to become friends with Goten again. 

 

“Uh, not really, I actually got lost on the way to Chem, that’s why I was late coming in,” he said with a sheepish smile. Trunks smiled back easily and nodded his head in the direction he knew Perkins classroom was as he started walking that way. 

 

“C’mon I’ll show you.” 

 

\----------

 

Goten pulled into the long dirt driveway of the farm, his dog chasing the old beat up pick up that was making a somewhat concerning noise as he hit to breaks and pulled into the tiny shed of a garage. He turned off the car and worked the somewhat broken door open. He grabbed his backpack and hopped out slamming the door behind him. He walked out of the little white shed and was immediately greeted by his dog, Jackie. He smiled brightly bending down to pet her properly. He laughed and pushed her back as she rushed him and tried to lick his face. Eventually, he stood back up and dusted off his uniform. He bit his lip as he looked at all the dust still lingering on it, he probably should have come home to change before he fed the cattle, but he hadn’t thought of it. He would remember to bring clothes to change into for tomorrow. 

 

“Goten?” He heard his mother’s voice call from the door of the house.

 

“Yeah! Just saying hi to Jackie!” he called back giving the old dog one last pat on the head. He walked towards the house and smiled at his mother when she came into view. 

 

“How was your first day at school?” She asked smiling at him proudly, then her expression morphed into disapproval when she looked at his uniform. “Did you feed the cattle in your uniform?” she asked her voice turning to a scornful tone. He rubbed the back of his neck giving an innocent smile. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t think about it,” he said. She gave him a disapproving look but let out a sigh and softened.

 

“Just don’t let it happen again, and make sure you change now before you do any more chores,” she said heading back into the house, he nodded and followed her in, taking his school shoes off at the door. He quickly changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans with his boots and headed back out to feed the goats.

 

As he went about the farm doing his chores, he let his mind wander to the day. He couldn’t believe he was going to the same school as  _ Trunks. _ He hadn’t thought about him in  _ years _ . The last time he’d seen him, he hadn’t even known it was going to be the last time he’d see him. When his parents told him they didn’t have the money to keep putting him through martial arts training it was already after they’d taken him out. He had cried quite a lot. He had liked doing martial arts a lot, and looking back, it was probably because it was pretty much his only social interaction outside of his own family, back then he’d only understood he’d been sad that he wouldn’t get to see the couple of friends he’d made, mostly just Trunks if he remembered correctly.

 

It was weird how things worked out sometimes. He was glad though, it was cool that they had at least one class together, and he was grateful Trunks seemed to fully understand everything they were learning in their Chem class because even though he’d made it into the school, he wasn’t sure he was really going to be at the level the school expected him to be without working harder than he was used too, and that would be on top of doing farm work. He could always ask Gohan for help, but then again now he could probably ask Trunks. He smiled at that thought. 

 

It wasn’t that Goten was bad at making friends, it was more so that he hadn’t had the opportunity to have any. He was always on friendly terms with the farm hands that they hired off and on, but he’d never really thought of them as friends. It was nice that he found someone he felt he could make friends with because he had a feeling most people in a rich school wouldn’t exactly welcome him with open arms.


	2. Mano A Mano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is so self-indulgent sdkjfsahkdjf

 

Goten’s hat rested slightly off center on Jackie’s head as he held up his phone in front of her. He snapped the picture quickly and his hat promptly fell off of her as she got excited and moved a bit too much. He laughed, giving her a pat on the head. He looked at the picture, saving it to his phone. He captioned it ‘good morning’ and sent it to Trunks. He knew Trunks probably wouldn’t be up for a little while, he was only up so early because he had just finished up morning chores and was about to head to school, which was a bit of a drive for him. He shoved his phone in his back pocket and gave Jackie a pat on the head before heading to the garage.

 

It has been a couple weeks since he started going to school with Trunks, and since then they’d been talking in class a lot, as well as texting and snapchatting quite a bit. He hadn’t even had Snapchat before trunks asked him to get it, because he didn’t really have anyone to Snapchat. He’d also added Gohan and Videl, but that was about it. Mostly he just used it to send pictures of the farm to Trunks, who had seemed completely baffled at the idea of him living on a farm. He teased him about it, and in turn, Goten teased him about being a rich little city boy. He could have added the few other friends he’d made in his other classes or the kids he sat with at lunch, but he didn’t really feel like they’d care all that much. They were nice, but they were more like friendly acquaintances than real friends. But he had Trunks. 

 

It was nice to have a friend. 

 

Unfortunately for Goten, he was pretty sure he was developing feelings for Trunks that were more than friendly. He wouldn’t pretend Trunks wasn’t attractive, but he was also funny and he connected with him easily, which in Goten’s opinion, was more important than looks. In any case, it was pretty frustrating. Trunks was the first real friend he’d had in a long time. He didn’t want to screw it up by being weird and telling Trunks he liked him as anything more than that. Hell, he didn’t even know if Trunks was gay. And even  _ if _ he was gay, he had a feeling he wasn’t exactly what Trunks would be looking for in a boyfriend anyway. 

 

Leave it to him to start liking the first person he made friends with, as well as someone who was way out of his league. He’d decided he’d just have to suffer in silence for now, that was what he did best anyway. He sighed, hopping into his truck and slamming the door shut. 

 

He really needed to get that fixed. He started the truck and turned on the radio, pulling out of the tiny garage and onto the driveway. He didn’t particularly like the drive to school, it gave him a little too much time to just think, so he tried to ignore the repetitive thoughts about what he was going to do about his crush on Trunks and focused on the music in his truck as much as possible. 

 

\----------

 

Trunks was actually somewhat excited heading to chemistry, as he had been pretty much every day since Goten arrived. He liked to pretend like he didn’t need anyone, and people seemed to believe it, but he was happy to actually have a genuine friend. He’d never had an easy time of making friends, he was fairly certain that Goten had been one of the only friends he had made as a kid, and he hadn’t gotten any better with people since then. But he’d been enjoying talking to Goten in class and texting him. The only texts he was used to getting were from people asking if he wanted to get high or go to a party. It was nice having someone to  _ actually _ just talk to. 

 

He rounded the corner to the chem classroom and a small smile pulled on his lips. He spotted Goten writing something in his notebook, and he smiled genuinely. He was such a dork. Trunks slid into the chair next to him, dropping his bag on the ground next to him. 

 

“Hey.”

 

“Howdy,” Goten said smiling as he looked up from his notebook.

 

“I’m sorry, did you just say  _ howdy _ ?” Trunks said scoffing with his eyebrows raised.

 

“Yeah, but only because you always tease me like that’s something people actually say,” Goten said with a grin. Trunks rolled his eyes with an easy smile. 

 

“Ha ha, very funny,” he said elbowing Goten playfully. Goten simply laughed and rolled his eyes.

 

Before either could say anything more the bell rang and the teacher cleared her throat to gain the classes attention. She began droning on about the lesson, all of which trunks was already pretty familiar with. If he wanted to he could have easily been taking AP classes, but he had opted for just the basics. He was glad he had now since this was the only class he shared with Goten. 

 

He glanced over at Goten watching him write notes furiously as the teacher talked. Over the past couple of weeks he’d learned that Goten’s mother cared a  _ lot _ about grades, and even though Goten was really smart, he still had to push himself to keep up with these classes. He helped as much as he could, but mostly just in class. He hadn’t really asked for help in anything else, though he hoped he knew he could. It dawned on him that they hadn’t even hung out outside of class, they’d just been texting, which was a little odd. He’d have to fix that as soon as he could. 

 

He turned his attention back to the teacher, watching her write an equation on the board with a bored expression. He wondered if they’d have a lab. He knew there was a test coming up soonish, so they’d probably just be doing notes for the day. He hated that because it meant he got a lot less time to actually talk to Goten. This was extra inconvenient considering he wanted to ask him to hang out. He wasn’t exactly the patient sort, something he’d inherited from both his parents. 

 

The class seemed to drone on forever, and by the time the bell rang he was slumped in his chair idly doodling a sword in his notebook. He quickly put his things away and stood up, waiting for Goten to do the same. He had gotten in the habit of walking Goten to his next class and then rushing to make it on time for his own.

 

“So, hey, are you doing anything after school today?” Trunks asked shoving his hands in his pockets as they began to walk out of the classroom. 

 

“Uh, well, I have to, um, do some chores,” Goten said glancing over at him, “Why’d you ask?” 

 

“I was just going to ask if you wanted to hang out or something,” Trunks said with a small shrug trying to seem nonchalant, despite the fact that he was actually genuinely excited at the prospect of hanging out with Goten. 

 

Goten’s eyes lit up and Trunks’ heart did something he ignored completely. “I mean, yeah I’d love to, I just have to do my chores first,” Goten said. 

 

Trunks nodded, “I mean, I can come help if you want,” he offered, he’d wanted to see the farm for himself anyway instead of just seeing bits of it from Goten’s dorky snapchats. Goten looked a bit hesitant for a moment but nodded.

 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Goten said with a smile as they arrived at the doorway of his next class. Trunks nodded and gave him a smile. 

 

“Okay, I’ll see you after school then, I’ll meet you at the front doors.” He said giving a wave before he headed for his own classroom, rushing as he turned around the bend. 

 

————-

 

People bustled about, making their way out of the crowded school as quickly as possible as Trunks stood by the front doors waiting to see Goten. He was just about the text him when he spotted his mop of black hair. He wasn’t wearing his school uniform though, he was wearing a flannel and jeans, and what he was almost definitely sure were cowboy boots. He couldn’t help thinking how cute he looked, his heart rate picking up a bit as Goten spotted him and smiled back. Again he ignored that in favor of giving a lazy grin.

 

“Hey cowboy,” he greeted in a teasing tone. Goten smiled good-naturedly and rolled his eyes, and if Trunks didn’t know better he’d say he saw a little bit of a blush. 

 

“My trucks out in student parking,” Goten said walking through the front doors with Trunks following behind him. 

 

Of course he had a truck. They walked out to the parking lot, and Trunks instantly spotted it. The rusty looking burnt orange pickup stuck out like a sore thumb among the many obviously expensive and new cars that most students drove. Trunks typically used one of their drivers to chauffeur him. He had a car he just didn’t particularly like driving. 

 

“I know she’s not a lot, but she gets me where I need to go,” Goten said, looking a little embarrassed as they approached the truck. Trunks gave him a soft smile. 

 

“Well I like it. My mom tries to keep all our cars pristine, and that’s just boring,” Trunks said. Goten smiled back still looking a little embarrassed. He walked around to the passenger side as he heard Goten trying to get his door open. Finally, it flew open as Trunks was getting into the truck himself. Goten climbed in, threw his backpack in the small back part of the bed, and gave him a sheepish look.

 

“I really need a new truck,” he said with a laugh as he started the engine. Trunks smiled making himself comfortable in the slightly musty truck seat. 

 

He looked at Goten’s clothes again, and it dawned on him that he probably ought to change out of his uniform as well. 

 

“Hey, can we stop by my house real quick so I can change too?”

 

“Oh yeah! Of course, um, you’ll just have to give me directions,” Goten said as they pulled out of the student parking lot. 

 

Trunks began periodically telling him when to turn as he watched the road. Goten turned on the radio at some point and Trunks vaguely recognized the tune, but not as something he listened to. 

 

“Dude, this is like what my mom listens to,” he said wrinkling his nose but with a smile. Goten shrugged grinning. 

 

“I like oldies. That’s what I grew up listening to, and I’m a creature of habit,” he said matter-of-factly. 

 

Trunks rolled his eyes. “I’ll have to remedy that some time,” he said. 

 

It wasn’t too long before they reached Trunks house, and the look on Goten’s face was somewhat comical. 

 

“Jesus Christ this is where you  _ live _ ?” He asked looking at the massive house from the driveway. Trunks shrugged a smile playing on his lips. 

 

“Yeah, maybe some time I’ll even let you see in it. But I’ll be right back, let me just go change,” he said before darting out of the truck. He didn’t have any particular desire to have his family meet Goten yet, or maybe ever. His family was a  _ lot. _

 

He made his way up there his room and quickly picked out a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He hurried back down and out of his house, getting back into the truck. “Alright. Let’s go,” he said. 

 

“I’m sorry I live kind of out of the way so it’ll be a little bit of a drive. But we’re just feeding cattle, I asked my dad to do a few of my chores on the actual farm today,” Goten said as they pulled out of the driveway. 

 

“That’s fine, I mean I wanted to hang out with you, and this is still hanging out,” Trunks said with a shrug, letting himself get comfortable once again in the seat of the old beat up truck. “So what other chores do you normally do?” he asked as they drove away from his neighborhood. 

 

“Lots of stuff, none of our crops are in season just yet, so there’s not much to do on that front, and we don’t have many of those anyway. But we have goats and chickens at the actual house and usually, there are just things that need to be done around the house. Feeding cattle though is usually what takes the most time,” Goten said keeping his eyes fixed on the road. Trunks nodded, genuinely interested. 

 

He was used to working, his mother had had him helping her with things for Capsule Corps since he was a kid, so he could kind of understand, but usually, it was learning and working with her, not just doing physical labor and taking care of animals, and it was rarely by himself. He admired the work ethic Goten had, he didn’t think he could juggle keeping perfect grades and helping his mom every day like he did.

 

He looked at Goten with a soft smile on his lips. It hit him again how cute he was in his farm clothes, they suited him much better than the stuffy school uniform. He quickly looked out the window, his face warming up slightly. He’d been trying to ignore how often he thought about Goten being attractive, he didn’t particularly want to have a crush on his only friend. 

 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had an actual crush. He had a bad habit of making out with people at parties and sometimes messing around with them a few times after and then ghosting them. He wasn’t any good at relationships. He was barely any good at friendship. And besides that, he didn’t even know if Goten was into guys. 

 

Not that it mattered, he didn’t want to risk ruining their friendship. 

 

“So have you ever even been to any kind of farm, you big city slicker?” Goten asked with a grin and a teasing tone, snapping him out of his thoughts. He rolled his eyes smirking at the jab. 

 

“No, I haven’t, you hick.” 

 

They continued to chat idly with the radio playing softly in the background for the rest of the drive. Trunks was pretty sure he’d never even been in this area, granted he didn’t leave the city all that much unless it was for a family vacation, and then he wasn’t really heading out of the city unless it was on a plane. 

 

They ended up at a fenced in an open lot of land with a little shed on it. On the lot, there were at least twenty cows. Trunks smiled. They were cute. 

 

They pulled up to the gate and stopped. Goten undid his seatbelt but didn’t turn the truck off. “Hang on,” he said, forcing his broken door open, getting out, and opening the gate. The cows seemed to pay him no mind, not even heading for the open gate. He hopped back into the truck and drove in a bit farther so they were fairly close to the shed. “This is gonna be boring sorry, I’m literally just feeding them,” Goten said as he turned his truck off. Trunks shrugged with a smile. 

 

“It’s fine, we can do some city slicker stuff after we’re done here,” He said getting out of the truck. They walked over to the shed and Trunks watched as Goten filled a bucket with what appeared to be feed. “Is there anything I can do?” he asked, Goten glanced up at him. 

 

“Sure, um, there another bucket. Just fill it with feed and we’ll put it in the troughs.” Trunks nodded and did as he was told. The feed had a sort of dust that came off on his hands, and it smelled earthy. He’d say the air was fresher away from the city, but it just smelled like cows where they were. The cows had seemed to take interest in what the were doing now, and were moving towards them. They were kind of massive up close, but still cute. They poured the food into the trough and went back to repeat the process for another trough. 

 

“I won’t ask you to help me with hay, it’s messy,” Goten said pushing past a cow that was crowding him slightly. “You can go wait in the truck it’ll only take a second.” Trunks went back over to the truck but didn’t get in. He leaned back against the hood, watching as Goten pulled apart bales of hay into large separated flat pieces, he carried a few over to a trough and repeated the process for a second one. 

 

When he was done he was covered in dust and little pieces of hay. Trunks looked down at his own clothes that were definitely dusty. He wrinkled his nose. It suited Gotens look, but it didn’t really look great on his black t-shirt. He dusted himself off as Goten got to the truck, smiling. 

 

“Sorry about the dirt. I have a jacket in my back seat if you feel unpresentable in your mildly dusty clothes for our ‘city slicker’ activities,” he said in a teasing tone, brushing a few stray pieces of hay off of himself. Trunks picked off one from his shoulder that he’d missed and tossed it aside. 

 

“I’m sure I’ll survive,” he said with a good-natured smile. He rolled his eyes.

 

“So where to next?” Goten asked as they got back into the truck and began to back out. 

 

“I have a place in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +I hope you're all imagining Gotens truck as Bella Swan's from the twilight movies because that's what it is but worse
> 
> +this fic is making me want a farm so fucking bad
> 
> +Also if you want to listen to what I'm imagining Goten listens to/what im getting my chapter titles from I made a playlist https://open.spotify.com/user/sarahkatlinewalker/playlist/2I659kJlCnaav5VCCf1FhA?si=1qlV4iyiTaqiYlGs0bNX6A
> 
> +Also I made a truten discord server and if anyone is interested they can message me for the link on twitter (@gayassdbz) or on tumblr (@shrodingergay) 
> 
> \+ I hope ya'll are enjoying the fic leave kudos and comments if you feel so inclined thanks for reading!


	3. Boys Boys Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pining

Goten was doing his best to keep up with the directions coming from Trunks as they drove through the city. He honestly he hated driving in the city, but he wanted to see where Trunks was taking him so he didn’t complain. 

 

“Alright, stop on your left and pull into the parking lot at the little red building that says Jives,” Trunks said pointing ahead. Goten squinted at the building. It looked like maybe it was a cafe? He pulled in and parked, relieved to be done driving for a little bit. “This is my favorite coffee shop,” Trunks said as he undid his seat belt with a grin. 

 

Goten could count on one hand how many coffee shops he’d been to. And it was mostly when he was a kid and his mom was running errands, and it was mostly Starbucks. Coffee was fine, he usually drank a cup in the morning to get himself going, but he couldn't stomach it without a lot of creamer. 

 

They got out and walked towards the coffee shop side by side, and Goten couldn’t help but feel that this seemed a little bit like a date. He knew it wasn’t, but still, there was part of him that wished it were. 

 

“So what kind of coffee do you like?” Trunks asked as he held the door open for Goten. 

 

He shrugged. “I’ve never really gotten anything from a coffee shop, but I like sweeter coffee,” he said. He knew a lot of people were kind of snooty about drinking a certain brand coffee and how cool they were for drinking it black, but he was fine with any brand, and he preferred it to taste sweet rather than bitter. 

 

Trunks looked aghast at the thought of him having never had something from a coffee shop, and he rolled his eyes with a smile. Trunks looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, “I bet you’d like a latte. What kind of creamer do you usually put in your coffee?” 

 

“Vanilla.”

 

“Vanilla latte it is. I’ll go order, you can find somewhere to sit,” Trunks said as he began heading towards the counter. Goten fumbled for his wallet, pulling out a few dollars and holding them out to Trunks. He was low on cash, but it was fine. 

 

“Nah, don’t worry about it, I’ll pay,” Trunks said with a wave of his hand. Goten stood there for a second before slowly putting the cash back in his wallet. He bit the inside of his lip feeling a little bad that Trunks was paying, but he had offered, so he supposed it wasn’t too bad. It also made it feel like more of a date, which was ridiculous to think because Trunks was just being nice, but still, it was something you did on a date. He hated himself for being so hung up on that. 

 

He looked around the coffee shop and spotted a table by a window and went to go sit down. The place didn’t seem very busy, but it was by no means empty. He pulled out his phone idly to check if he had any texts from his mom. She hadn’t been too excited about him going out and would have preferred that he stayed home to study, but it wasn’t like she didn’t understand that he wanted friends so she hadn’t said no, and for that he was glad. His messages were empty, and he was a bit relieved. He’d been worried his mom might have changed her mind and asked him to come home earlier than she first said. 

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Trunks sat down across from him. “Who’re you texting?” He asked. Goten ducked his head a little in embarrassment, putting his phone back into his pocket.

 

“I was just checking if my mom has said anything,” he said honestly. 

 

Trunks smiled at him, laughing a little, and there was something almost fond about it when he said, “You’re such a dork.” Goten’s heartbeat picked up slightly, and he smiled back easily. It was honestly annoying how much every little thing Trunks did affected him so much. He felt like a pining idiot, and that probably wasn’t far from the truth. 

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his name called right after Trunks. “I’ll get them,” Trunks said before standing and heading back over to the counter. 

 

Goten watched him feeling more than a little conflicted about his feelings. There was part of him that told himself this was the perfect opportunity to tell Trunks that he liked him, but the sensible part of his brain told him that was a terrible idea and that it would ruin their friendship. He knew he needed to just stay quiet about it. It wasn’t going to happen, no matter how much he wanted it to. 

 

He straightened up a bit brushing those thoughts aside as Trunks came back, setting his drink down in front of him. Goten smiled despite himself and took the drink, simply feeling the warmth of it. “Thanks,” he said deciding he ought to give it a minute to cool down before he tried it. “What did you get?” He asked nodding at Trunks’ cup. 

 

Trunks took a drink and tapped the side of the cup with his finger as he set it down. “A mocha, I like my coffee pretty sweet too depending on the day, and today is just one of those days.” He paused for a moment taking another drink, then he quirked an eyebrow looking at Goten. “Aren’t you gonna try it? What, don’t you trust my judgment?” 

 

“No! Of course I trust your judgment. I was just waiting for it to cool off a little before I tried it,” he said quickly. He took a sip of the latte, and it wasn’t as hot as he’d expected but he was still pretty sure it burnt his tongue a little. He ignored that in favor of being surprised by the taste. It was similar to just having coffee with some vanilla creamer but the coffee taste was a little stronger and darker, but it was balanced nicely by the sweetness of the steamed milk and vanilla.

 

“What do you think?” Trunks asked resting his elbow on the table with his chin in his hand. 

 

“It’s good, I think it tastes fancier than what I normally drink if that makes any sense,” he said with a little laugh. Trunks smiled lazily at him, and damn it, Goten felt himself blush a little bit. 

 

“Yeah that makes sense, if you’ve never been to a coffee shop I don’t imagine you’ve ever had espresso or even a good brand of coffee at home,” Trunks said, making Goten roll his eyes. 

 

“We get it, you’re fancy and rich,” Goten said teasingly, then his smile turned a little more genuine and gave a small shrug, “Besides, I like things simple.” He took another drink of the latte and hummed in approval, he tilted his cup towards Trunk and smiled, “This is good though.” 

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Trunks said with a self-satisfied smirk, leaning back in his chair and taking another sip of his own drink. 

 

————-

 

When they left the coffee shop after an hour or so of talking, Trunks couldn’t help but think of how nice that had been, and how much it felt like a first date. Not that he’d know what those would be like since he’d never been on one, but he’d done what’d he’d have wanted to do for a first date anyway. Only he had to keep reminding himself not to hold Goten’s hand because that would have been weird because it  _ wasn’t _ a first date. They were just friends hanging out outside of school for the first time. He hated that. 

 

He just had to remind himself, Goten was probably straight, and he didn’t want to make anything weird between them. It was fine. He liked being Goten’s friend. It just happened to suck that he wanted a little bit more than that.

 

“I’m gonna need directions to your house again,” Goten said as they pulled out of the parking lot, snapping Trunks out of his thoughts. 

 

“Yeah, of course, take a left out of the parking lot,” he said. 

 

He continued to give directions, occasionally glancing over to Goten, whose expression was fixed with concentration as he drove. The way he furrowed his brow was cute. Once they were out of the city and into the neighborhood roads though, he seemed to relax a bit. 

 

Trunks looked out the window, listening to the radio play something he was pretty sure was from the 70s. 

 

“Your music taste is still old and lame, I’m gonna send you a playlist to listen to,” Trunks said, opening Spotify to start making a playlist of songs he felt like Goten was missing out on by probably never having heard them. Goten just laughed. 

 

“My music taste is impeccable, but I’ll give yours a chance, I guess,” he said with a wry smile. Trunks kind of loved it when Goten smiled, and he liked that he got him to do it so often too. He bit his lip, hating that he couldn’t stop himself from thinking sappy bullshit like that when they weren’t even  _ dating. _ He looked back down at his phone to continue making the playlist, occasionally slipping in some songs that were more in reference to what he really wanted to say, even though he knew he shouldn’t. 

 

Eventually, they pulled up to Trunks house and parked for a second. They looked at each other and Goten’s face lit up with a smile, and Trunks felt his heartbeat pick up. “Thanks for hanging out,” Goten said, “It was fun, and the coffee was good,” 

 

“Of course,” he said with an easy smile.

 

This felt like the time in a date that he would have given someone a kiss. But this wasn’t a date. And Goten wasn’t someone he should even think about kissing. He gave him a softer smile despite himself. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said before grabbing his backpack, and getting out of the car. He gave a slight wave from the driveway and walked into his house. He let out a groan as he entered his house and dropped his bag by the door. He ran a hand down his face in frustration and walked to the kitchen. 

 

As he walked in his phone buzzed, and he pulled it out to see a message from Goten.  

 

_ Don’t forget we have chem homework. :) _

 

He let out a soft laugh and smiled texting back quickly.

 

_ Don’t text and drive nerd _

 

“You never smile unless you’re being smug, and that’s not a smug smile. So who is he?” 

 

He looked up to see Bra standing in the kitchen with a cup of water, looking very smug herself. He rolled his eyes. “Oh, fuck off,” he said sticking his phone back into his pocket. Bra was a sassy middle schooler, and it showed. Not that he could talk; he’d been exactly the same way at her age, but still her teasing was annoying. Especially when she was right. 

 

“Whatever. Mom’s having the cook make dinner soon, so don’t eat anything,” she said, walking past him. He let out a heavy sigh, turning to leave the kitchen. It wasn’t like he was that hungry anyway. 

 

He went to his room, checking his phone as he flopped down onto his bed. He had two snapchats that were a few hours old. He probably got them when he was with Goten, but he hadn’t checked his phone while they were hanging out. He ignored them and checked his messages from Goten. He hadn’t gotten any, but that made sense because he was probably still driving, and he  _ had _ told him not to text and drive. 

 

He smiled, thinking about how much of a dork Goten was. Then he let out a sigh and covered his eyes with his arm. “God damn it,” he muttered to himself. He really liked Goten. 

 

He texted him the link to the playlist he’d made, and closed the messages as he tried to push any more thoughts about him out of his mind. He scrolled mindlessly through Twitter and Instagram for a while, trying not to overthink things while he waited for dinner. 

 

Eventually, his mother called him down, and he shoved his phone in his pocket heading downstairs. 

 

“Hey kid, how was school?” his mom asked him as he walked through the kitchen to the dining room.

 

“Fine,” he said with a small shrug, sitting down at the table.  

 

She brought the food into the dining room and set it on the table. “Who were you hanging out with?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, who  _ were _ you hanging out with?” Bra asked smugly. He rolled his eyes at her and she made a face at him. 

 

“My friend Goten, we just went to Jives for some coffee,” he said. 

 

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then asked, “Goten...do I know that name?” 

 

“I mean maybe, we went to the same martial arts place as kids. I’m sure I talked about him as a kid,” he said serving himself. 

 

She smiled. “Oh! That’s cute. Does he go to school with you, then? How did you guys reconnect?” She asked. 

 

“Yeah he goes to school with me, we have chemistry together,” he said, and Bra let out a little snicker that he ignored. “Where’s dad?” He asked trying to change the subject.

 

“Oh he should be coming home any minute I think,” she said looking at the clock, “So, do you like this boy?” She asked abruptly. He let out a groan and Bra laughed. 

 

“Mom, just leave it alone,” he said his face feeling warm.

 

“Okay, so you do. I can’t say I’m surprised. I can’t remember the last time you actually did something with someone after school. You’re always just going to parties. But I’m glad you made a real friend, it’s a good change of pace.” 

 

“Moooom.” 

 

“Is he cute?” 

 

“ _ Mooooom _ ,” he whined in distress. Of course she had to do this. The women in his family could always read him like a book. He was glad his dad knew to mind his own business. 

 

“I’m just—“ she was cut off when his dad walked in looking angry as he usually did. 

 

“Oh hey honey,” she said with a smile as he sat down. He relaxed, thinking that was the end of it, but his mother quickly turned her attention back to him. “Anyway, I just want to know about him,” she said. He groaned. 

 

“Know about who?” His dad asked around a mouthful of food. 

 

“The boy he likes,” Bra chirped. 

 

“You know what? I’m not hungry. I’m going back to my room,” he said getting up. He was  _ not  _ having this conversation with his whole family. 

 

“Trunks, stop get back here,” his mother called after him. 

 

“Nope! Not having this conversation, bye!” He called back, quickly darting up the stairs to his room. 

 

He shut the door behind himself and flopped onto his bed. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out to see a text from Goten. 

 

_ I wasn’t texting and driving. I don’t do that lol. Anyway, how’s your night going?  _

 

He smiled at the text and quickly texted back, glad he was in his room so his family couldn’t ask why he was smiling at his phone. 

 

_ It’s been...interesting my family is just weird but other than that it’s fine  _

 

And then he shot another right after saying, 

 

_ I haven’t done the homework yet lmao but hbu _

 

He locked his phone instead of waiting for a response since he knew Goten was somewhat of a slow texter. Sighing, he dropped the phone on his chest and rubbed his eyes. This whole liking his only friend thing was probably going to kill him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +These boys are gay little idiots huh
> 
> +If you want to listen to what I'm imagining Goten or trunks listen to/what im getting my chapter titles from I made playlists 
> 
> \+ https://open.spotify.com/user/sarahkatlinewalker/playlist/2I659kJlCnaav5VCCf1FhA?si=1qlV4iyiTaqiYlGs0bNX6A
> 
> +https://open.spotify.com/user/sarahkatlinewalker/playlist/1ShlOuojCt7l4MzBbemJZM?si=6x4b3y_ER6u4YmBk-MUfrg
> 
> +Also I made a truten discord server and if anyone is interested they can message me for the link on twitter (@gayassdbz) or on tumblr (@shrodingergay) feel free to chat with me about the fic either of those places as well
> 
> \+ I hope ya'll are enjoying the fic leave kudos and comments if you feel so inclined thanks for reading!


	4. Just What I Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I know I uploaded chapter 3 literally yesterday but I was excited about this one so henlo here we are

Trunks woke up to his phone’s alarm, and he let out an annoyed groan before shutting it off. He sat up for a moment, trying to wake up, and then he flopped back down onto his side. He picked up his phone, looking at his notifications. There was a party tonight, and multiple people had asked him if he was going. He hadn’t given anyone a firm answer, because he wasn’t sure, which was odd because he almost always went to parties with no hesitation. The only reason he was hesitating this time was because he wanted to see if Goten wanted to go with him. He doubted he would; he didn’t seem the party type to like parties, and he had a feeling his mom might say no even if he did want to go. 

 

He opened Goten’s snapchat from earlier in the morning, which was a picture of the sunrise. He smiled at the ‘good morning :)’ caption. He sent him a snap back of himself looking tired but certainly not bad. Not that it mattered if he looked good or bad anyway. Goten was never going to look at him that way. He sighed heavily rubbing his eyes, as he dragged himself out of bed.

 

As he went through his morning routine, he wondered if he should just text and ask Goten if he wanted to go to the party, or if he should wait until he saw him face to face in chemistry. He turned up the playlist Goten had made for him to listen to after he’d listened to Trunks’. He’d always listened to music in the morning; now it was just this specific playlist. He had to admit it wasn’t bad music. It was fun, and he knew a few of the songs beforehand. As he walked out the door into the slightly chilly morning air, he decided to just ask him to go in person. It just felt right to wait and ask him in person. 

 

He went on autopilot through the first part of his day, hardly paying any attention to any of the teachers. He just kept going over how he could ask Goten to come with him in a way that would get him to actually want to go. Eventually, chemistry rolled around and he made his way to class quickly, even beating Goten to it, which was a rare occurrence. He sat down in his seat, smiling when he saw Goten walk in a few seconds later. 

 

“Hey,” he said. 

 

Goten sat down next to him, smiling back and making Trunks’ heart flutter. “Hey,” he said back, pulling out his notebook. He opened his mouth to ask about the party, too anxious to wait, but the bell rang and the teacher greeted the class. He let out a huff and Goten gave him a questioning look. He simply shook his head. He’d talk to him about it during the lab they had today. After half of the class period spent with the teacher droning on, they were finally assigned the lab exercise. 

 

“Okay, I’ll go grab everything, and then we can get started,” Goten said, standing up to go grab the chemicals and safety goggles. Trunks nodded and leaned back in his chair, trying to think of when would be a good time to ask. He shouldn’t have even been stressing out about it. It’s not like he was asking him out on a  _ date _ . He was just asking him to hang out at a party with him. It was no big deal. 

 

Goten came back a second later with all the supplies, and they both put on the safety goggles. He’d always hated them, they left marks on his face and they made him look stupid. Goten, on the other hand, looked like a cute dork with them on. They worked on the lab with less chatter than usual, as Trunks tried to find an opportune time to ask about the party. 

 

“You’re being kind of quiet. Everything okay?” Goten asked.

 

Trunks was surprised he’d noticed anything different, but he just gave a smirk and shrugged it off. “Yeah I’m fine,” he said easily. Goten gave him a dubious look but didn’t say anything. 

 

He figured now was as good of a time as any to ask him if he wanted to go. He wasn’t usually ever this thoughtful about what he said, so it was stupid to be right now. 

 

“Hey, so, some kid’s parents are out of town for the weekend and he’s throwing a party. Would you want to go to it with me tonight?” He asked, feigning nonchalance. 

 

“Oh!” Goten said looking up from the experiment sounding surprised, “Yeah, I mean, that sounds fun. But I’ll have to ask my mom first,” he said pulling out his phone to text her right then. Trunks was somewhat surprised, he really hadn’t expected him to want to go, but he wasn’t complaining. He just hoped Goten’s mom said yes. Trunks knew she preferred Goten to be studying, but overall she was pretty reasonable about letting Goten do stuff. They’d hung out a few times now, but this would probably be different since it was a party.

 

“Okay, just text me when you know. I can pick you up before the party and you can just crash at my place after since it’ll be kind of late getting over. If that’s okay with your parents, anyway,” Trunks said. Goten looked thoughtful for a moment, then he began tapping his phone again. 

 

“I’m gonna ask my dad. He’s a lot more likely to say yes than my mom,” he said.

 

Trunks laughed a little and nodded. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Your mom doesn’t seem like she’d like you going to a party.” 

 

“She might be okay with it if I left early, but my dad doesn’t really care about what I do. And this way mom will only get mad at him for not thinking to ask her if I could go, instead of getting mad at me for coming home late,” Goten said and then put his phone away. 

 

Trunks hummed in agreement. He didn’t really get it because both of his parents let him do whatever he wanted as long as they felt he was being safe, and he didn’t fuck up too majorly, but he was glad Goten wanted to go.

 

He was more relaxed now that he got that out of the way, and the rest of the lab went by pretty quickly. They even finished up with a bit of time to spare before the bell rang. 

 

“So, just text me your address and I’ll text you when I’m on my way to pick you up,” Trunks said as they put everything away. 

 

Goten nodded and then smiled at him a little, looking at Trunks face. He reached up and touched his cheek where the goggles had been for a moment. “Your skin must be sensitive. Those goggles left a red mark.” 

 

Trunks was worried that Goten could hear his heartbeat with how hard it was pounding in his chest. He hoped his blush wasn’t too obvious, and he let out a laugh trying to play off how absolutely buckwild that small touch had made him. “Yeah, I’ve always hated using those goggles,” he said, trying to seem unaffected. 

 

Goten laughed a little, touching his own face. “Do I have any marks?” He asked. 

 

“No, well I mean, actually maybe a little right here,” Trunks said, hesitantly brushing his fingers across the skin where a slight line had formed. If he didn’t know better he’d say he saw a blush cross Goten’s face when he pulled his hand away. 

 

Suddenly the bell rang, jarring them both a bit. They both laughed a little awkwardly and went back to their desks to collect their things. He walked Goten to class like he normally did, the entire time his heart pounding as he thought of Goten’s soft touch on his cheek. 

 

The rest of the day went painstakingly slowly. He texted Goten throughout and got his address and a confirmation that his dad had said yes, but that seemed to only make the time he had to wait to pick him up seem slower. 

 

Finally, the time arrived for him to go pick up Goten. It was about an hour before the party so he’d have time to drive out to his house and then to the party, only to show up only a little late. He’d told his parents he was going to a party at dinner and had conveniently left out that he was bringing Goten. His mom hadn’t stopped bugging him about it, but she wasn’t pressing as much as she had to begin with. 

 

The drive to Goten’s house was interesting. It was a lot easier driving out in the country than in the city, but the dirt roads were hard to get used to. He’d opted to drive himself, though that meant he’d probably either have to stay at the house after the party or leave his car there and Uber home because he’d wanted to pick Goten up himself. 

 

He pulled up to a little house with a long driveway and a lot of land. There was an old looking barn a little ways away from the house, and a dog running straight at his car. He recognized it as Jackie right away from Goten’s snapchats and he smiled. Actually, he recognized most of it from Goten’s snapchats. He sent him a quick text saying he was there and waited for him to come out. 

 

He looked down to switch songs on his phone and didn’t even notice that Goten had come out until he was opening his car door, causing him to jump a little. 

 

“Hey,” Goten said with a grin as he buckled his seatbelt, throwing a bag of what Trunks assumed were clothes in the back seat. 

 

“Hey,” he said back with an easy smile. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway, starting to drive them to the party.

 

————

 

When they arrived at the party, Goten felt nervous. The drive there was fun, and he was glad to be hanging out with Trunks, especially for such an extended period of time, but neither was enough to calm his nerves. He’d never been to a house party like this, and he was worried about doing something dumb and embarrassing himself in front of Trunks. But Trunks has asked him to come, and even if he knew Trunks didn’t like him like that, he still wanted to spend time with him. He was at least his best friend.

 

They approached the door. Trunks didn’t even knock before walking in, but he supposed that made sense since the house was crawling with people already. They probably wouldn’t have even heard the knock. 

 

“Hey, Trunks!” He heard someone call. Someone he didn’t recognize stumbled over to them and put an arm around Trunks with a laugh, making Goten feel a little out of place.

 

“How’ve you been, man? Haven’t seen you at the last couple of parties,” the guy slurred out, obviously already more than a little intoxicated. 

 

Trunks let out a slightly uncomfortable laugh and patted the guy on the shoulder. “Hey, man, how much did you fuckin pregame? The party didn’t start more than like half an hour ago.” 

 

The nameless guy gave an exaggerated shrug and laughed. “You know me! But, anyway, it’s good to see you back, dude,” the guy said before moving on his stumbling way. 

 

“Sorry about that,” Trunks said rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

Goten gave a slightly tight smile back. “Don’t worry about it.” 

 

“You want a drink or something?” Trunks asked looking around the house as he did. Goten hadn’t really thought about drinking, which was stupid because that’s pretty much what house parties were  _ for _ . It wasn’t that he’d never drank before, he just hadn’t done it more than a couple of times and never with this many people. But maybe it would help loosen him up.

 

“Sure,” he said. 

 

They walked through the house looking for the kitchen, where all the drinks would probably be. Along the way a lot of people said hi to Trunks, most of them drunk in varying degrees. 

 

So, apparently, it was just Goten that was friendless out of the two of them. 

 

When they found the kitchen, there were quite a few people milling around with clear plastic cups full of various drinks. They went to the kitchen counter where all the cups and drinks were and Trunks gestured to all of them. 

 

“Pick your poison,” he said with a little smirk. Goten laughed a little and looked at the drinks. He’d only ever really had beer and he didn’t care for it all that much, so he wasn’t sure what to pick. 

 

“You probably know better than I do, just give me something that won’t burn the hell out of my throat,” he said with a little laugh. 

 

Trunks looked thoughtful for a second then surveyed the drinks. He picked up a clear cup and poured what was probably about two shots of vodka into it, then set it down to pick up another cup and do the same. He then grabbed one of the bottles of soda that was pushed to the back of the counter and poured it in both cups. 

 

“Here,” he said handing one to Goten with a smile. Goten took a sip, and mostly only tasted the soda, but there was a slightly dry feeling to it and a little bit of a bitter taste. Still, it wasn’t as bad as he had expected it to taste with vodka. 

 

They milled about the party for a little while until their cups were empty and they went to refill them, they repeated that a few times, all the while Goten was relaxing, by the time Trunks said they should probably be done with drinks, he was feeling good. He laughed at the jokes people were telling Trunks. People seemed to notice him a little bit more, and if they didn’t he didn’t really care anymore. He felt like his head was a little foggy and everything was a little funnier, but he was pretty sure he was just buzzed. 

 

He looked at Trunks, who was smiling at him brightly. He noticed, not for the first time, how attractive he really was. He always thought that but  _ now _ it was  _ really _ evident. He was beautiful. Every time he laughed it made Goten want to kiss him all over his stupid pretty face.

 

Okay, he was pretty sure he was drunk. 

 

He didn’t really care that much though, he was having fun. He felt like he could say anything he wanted. That was good, he’d finally relaxed enough to feel comfortable at the party. 

 

Trunks grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away from the group of people they’d been standing with and said, “Come on, I wanna show you something,” he said. 

 

They went outside and Trunks was still holding his wrist. He pointed up at the sky, “Aren’t the stars beautiful? I bet they’re better out where you live, but I love looking at stars,” he said, letting out a giggle. Goten smiled at him fondly, and Trunks’ giggles subsided until he was just smiling back at him. He felt Trunks hand slide down from his wrist and slip into his hand. Goten gave his hand a small squeeze still smiling. 

 

He really wanted to kiss Trunks. 

 

And then he was. 

 

Their lips met in a soft, tentative soft kiss at first. Trunks dropped Goten’s hand, bringing it up to cup his cheek. The kiss quickly gained heat and Goten could hardly believe it was happening. He couldn’t think of anything other than the kiss and how amazing it felt. It felt like he had been waiting forever to do this, and it was better than he could have hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ GAY IDIOTS! I'm love them
> 
> +Yay they finally kissed! ...4 chapters in is hardly slowburn but it is for me okay. Wonder how they'll feel about that interaction sober :3c
> 
> +Please leave comments and kudos if you feel so inclined and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Leave a comment if you feel so inclined and if you want to come talk to me about the au or anything im on tumblr @shrodingergay and on twitter @gayassdbz


End file.
